twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Xasha Ibrihm
Known Information Lady Xasha (born Alexandria Rose Ibrihm, April 23, 2108c) is a Castle Thorn politician who served as the youngest advisor to the General 1King from July 2127c. until her untimely death in December of that same year. She returned in March of 10r, and is notable for her birthmark, hot temper, and fascination with returned from Castle Thorn history. Xasha lived during a time of peace, and fairly recently compared to many of the other returned from Castle Thorn. As a result of this, meeting notable figures from history is often accompanied with an excited cry of "I've read about you!" much to the confusion, embarrassment or curiosity of such folk. Xasha is the daughter of Captain Yan Ibrihm Sr. (3rd Divison) and Pheobe Verse, a half-Decimal woman. Yan's own success pushed his children to succeed, but particularly Xasha, being the oldest. His three sons, Yan Jr, Xander, and Vic would also experience the pressure to prove themselves. All of the Ibrihms met their ends that December night. While Xasha demonstrates the will of a Castle Thorn soldier, she is clumsy with a weapon and leans heavily on her shield. She never actually saw a battle, only seeing the aftermath and rescue missions. Despite being expelled from her Surgeon apprenticeship after punching another apprentice, Xasha blossomed as a field healer and would become the unofficial lead for a few rescue missions, some of which involved non-Thorn soldiers. This rising was expedited by the alchemical arts she had learned. Xasha would be appointed as a junior adviser at age 19, earning her the title of Lady. When she first returned in late March of 10r, Xasha's memory of her death was non-existent. She calmly insisted that she had not died at all, but did not know where she was. Some memories began to return to her, confirming the death of her parents. In early April of the same year, while speaking late one night with the Dacian Rupirandali and fae Nephilim, the laughter of a child and the sound of bells were heard through the street. The sound triggered another set of memories for Xasha, this time of her brothers' deaths. Xasha values her birthplace above all else, but she has admitted not being solely of Thorn heritage causes her to doubt how welcome she is among the other returned from Castle Thorn. This may be one of the reasons she hovers around the Guild of Academics, being drawn to the folks of Ad Decimum who congregate there, or perhaps simply the poetry. Despite Xasha's uncertainty of her place among her fellow Thorns, she has established a rapport among most of them, who tend to find her intriguing, quaint, or simply confusing. While never much of a fighter, she has taken to improving her skills and appreciates the guidance of experienced military in that endeavor. Although she is generally a polite person and possesses excellent leadership skills, Xasha is known to be easily offended, and will lash out with thinly veiled insults. That being said, she is quick to apologize and attempt reparations, many of which are unsuccessful. Events of Note March 10r Gathering: Xasha returns outside of Port Frey, pulled back to life by feelings of strong confusion. She meets the other Returned and begins a life in Port Frey, staying after the Gathering. She is almost slain by Izeroth, and helps in the healing Triage during the battle with Leucraven. She swears an oath to Private Kale. She makes an enemy of the Concerned Citizens' Brigade, and of Fenrir Noct. Post Gathering: Xasha's harsh exchange of words with Fenrir catches up with her. This confrontation leads to a relapse of memories, including a name capable of triggering her to relive her death. During this time, Xeris manipulates her into briefly believing she is demon-blooded. April 10r: Xasha is present at the Arcane Tutelage session when people begin to turn to red sand. She begins courting Private Kale, attends Sir Tor's funeral, and joins the Guild of Academics. A Shade tries to communicate with her, beginning her fascination with them. She joins the efforts to cage the Shrike, fights the Sorrowful, and bleeds to death against Ayan's Dream Creatures, returning after the battle. Post Gathering: Xasha stays in Port Frey. She is informed of Kormacc Foxglove's disappearance, and becomes obsessed with fae deals and researching the Oubliette. Attempts at reparations have mixed success, and the repeated use of her trigger word begins to chip away at her sanity. July 10r: Xasha displays strange behavior. She is last seen before sunrise on the 2nd day of the Gathering. Some of her personal effects are found scattered about town - some given, some apparently lost. Status As a Lady of Castle Thorn and former advisor to Lord General Kellamson, Xasha has three pins of status. Allies *Private Kale Stalk - due to their tendencies to spend time at Curoch's House of Tea, Kale and Xasha bonded over their mutual concern of the spell mistaking them for heroes, and the desire to protect others. After the battle with Leucraven's men, Kale found Xasha with the other healers and expressed gratitude for her work. Xasha responded in kind, remarking that although they may not feel like heroes, for every bandage tied and guard parry, they were heroes for someone. Kale suddenly fell dead midsentence, and it was thanks to Xasha's quick alchemy that he was able to be revived and rushed to the Guild of Academics for more information. As they limped together, they remarked on how interesting it was that even though they lived years apart, they had become close friends. In April 10r, after a brief misunderstanding involving a handkerchief, the two of them began courting. *Captain Gaius Atrais - One of Xasha's earliest heroes (her favorite book as a child was about him), she had the chance to meet him after an attack from peasants force-fed demon blood. She was struck by not only how modest he was at learning of his legacy, but by how much the simple words "In my time Castle Thorn knows peace," meant to him. Xasha also feels a sense of desperate loyalty, due to the fact that Gaius' heritage is not Thorn either. *Captain Victor Curoch - Panicked from the chaos that was the ritual of the Returned, Xasha fled as far from the scene as she could. Spotting Victor's familiar garb, she introduced herself, only to learn she was speaking to the "best 4th Division Captain in Castle Thorn history." Victor was more than happy to fill her in on the going ons of Port Frey, and in return Xasha promises to belay the information she recalls about his life and death. Although she swears she's moved on, a dominate spell that caused her to snap at Victor still leaves her feeling guilty. *Evie Moore - After fleeing the site of the returned, Xasha admitted she had been slashed across the back in the chaos, but didn't want to make herself a nuisance. Evie wasted no time in healing her up, establishing trust in the two. In addition, Xasha has poured out her soul to Evie (thanks to near alcohol poisoning from whiskey too strong for her) and while Xasha is mortified she lost her composure, she is grateful Evie doesn't hold it against her. Evie is one of the few Returned that know of Xasha's insecurity among the Thorn, and let Xasha know that she counted her among her flock. *Corporal Astra Artelius - One of the few Returned she knew in life, Astra and Xasha were colleagues, and Xasha would occasionally join her units for missions. They found each other quickly as they were returned, and although Xasha does not approve of her interactions with Fenrir, (and Astra does not approve of most things Xasha does) the two understand they should stick close together. *Governor Kenrin Akari - While Xasha is studious for a Thorn, she cannot hold a candle to the Ad Decimum. So when she came across a magical item by slightly shady means, she chose to sell it to the Guild of Academics at a discount in exchange for promises of information. She was able to hold a lengthy conversation with the Governor, and promised to do anything she can to contribute to researching magic. She was quite shocked when Kenrin took kindly to her, and is doing everything she can to continue that pattern, as well as to learn more about the Decimal side of her personal history. *Nephilim- Xasha doesn't really understand fae-blooded, but she is slowly changing her mind with lessons on fae. The two of them have birthdays very close to each other. When Xasha, Rupi and Nephilim heard the children laughing in the night, it was Nephilim that calmed Xasha down. Xasha has not forgot this kindness. *Maël - Another factor in changing Xasha's view on fae. Maël is very different personality-wise to Xasha, but despite some good natured teasing, the two are growing closer. Maël offered to marry Xasha, which Xasha politely declined. *Ser Theodore Dunnelon - A Crusader crucial to Castle Thorn history, Xasha was already drawn to their presence by that alone. In addition, it was the tale of the Knight of Flowers that inspired Xasha to begin mentoring the orphans Corneilus and Nero. Ser Theodore's calm and gentle (yet commanding) presence can balance out Xasha's firey, emotional one, as seen by the way she frequents the Garden when she is worried or upset. *Zaheras - Xasha met Zaheras when the Saek was injured by a group of hyper-aggresive Shades. Xasha healed her and quipped "you're no use to anyone dead." Since then, the two have bonded over romantic interests, a shared concern for Ichius, and their own troubled pasts. Zaheras has brought Xasha out of her flashbacks twice, a kindness she does not forget. *Fyrn - No one is really sure how Fyrn and Xasha managed to become friends. They are both wildly unpredictable, one evening in the Tavern they were spotted threatening each other, only to share a quiet moment later. Chances are, if they have a falling out, they'll make up quickly. Enemies *All Demons, but particularly Irezzath. In the chaos of battle, Xasha healed a body he was possessing, and ended up nearly bleeding to death as she was already injured herself. *The Concerned Citizens Brigade, although she's indifferent to the hatred they apparently harbor for her. *Xasha insulted Fenrir Noct after a jab at Castle Thorn. This interaction and her disagreeable personality have led to a staunch hatred between the two, including Fenrir's ally Vizlo as well. Obituaries *December 2127: dies of hypothermia after walking through the Breach for 6 hours, soaked in blood. *April 10r: Is attacked by Dream Creatures while defending the arcane consortium, bleeds to death. Rumors (Please Contribute) *Rumor has it, Xasha actually has a lovely singing voice and broke it out for a Dacian, although she was quite embarrassed about it later. *Xasha snapped out of a drunken stupor quickly during a battle with Leucraven's forces. Some report she was seen with a priest of Chorus. *Rumor has it, Xasha put her foot in her mouth around some Effendal. *Xasha was seen embroidering a handkerchief with the letter 'K.' Could she fancy someone? * Rumor has it, Xasha is starting to diary a lot more when observing members of Castle Thorn, is it possible that she's a spy in disguise?? * Xasha wants to make a fae deal for Kormacc back, and is going to punch a fae if it goes wrong. * Rumor has it, Xasha lost her pins of status after she tripped over a bush whilst daydreaming about Kale. * Rumour has it Xasha ate her pins in a poorly conceived attempt to internalise noble values. * Xasha is actually a Saek who escaped Castle Thorn, and that's why her accent falls apart sometimes. Quotes *"We all bleed the same." *"I'd better not see you again unless you've got a weapon and a ward." *"You're no use to anyone dead." *"God is dead, but god is a broom, and it seems to be the only person getting anything done." *"I can tie bandages... real well. I've done it with one arm today, I can do it drunk, I can do it drunk with one arm, I could be dead and I'd still tie bandages." *"Our best defense against an unkillable monster is singing drinking songs?!" *"...That's probably fine."